It Starts With A List
by isbelld
Summary: Harry writes a list, followed by everyone fighting to get him and Hermione to get start dating.
1. The One Where Harry Writes A List

**Lists** **Thank you for reading this story! I hope that you guys enjoy!**

 ** _Top 10 Reasons that You SHOULDN'T_ _Create this List:_** By ** _Hermione Jean Granger_**

 ** _#1. Bad use of parchment. Harry, you have that potions homework to do!_**

 ** _#2. Bad use of ink. HARRY, STOP WRITING!_**

 ** _#3. You have a crush on Ginny, I think... right?_**

 ** _#4. I think I have a crush on Ron?!_**

 ** _#5. Who cares if everyone thinks we should end up together?!_**

 ** _#6. Complete WASTE of time! You could be practising Quidditch or working on your Potions homework._**

 ** _#7. You have some Quidditch stuff to do._**

 ** _#8. You need to get your other assignments done._**

 ** _#9. Ginny will totally do another list._**

 ** _#10. You will get in trouble with McGonogoll._**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

Hermione sat in the common room of the Gryffindor house. She and Harry were Head Boy and Girl. Ginny and Ron were playing gobstones.

 _"Damn it!"_ Ginny whispered under her breath.

Harry smiled at Hermione. She smiled back. He sat next to her and then they cuddled up together. Ginny gasped and Ron looked shocked. It was a rare occasion the two would cuddle.

"You guys are cuddling _again?_ Give it a break, would you?" Ron asked, clearly annoyed by the cuddling.

 _"You don't like it when they cuddle?"_ Ginny whispered. _"I think its their undying love for each other blossoming."_ _"Oh shut up!"_ Ron retorted.

Harry and Hermione bid goodbye to their friends and went to their rooms.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

 _"HARRY POTTER, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Hermione screamed, as Harry ran inside the Gryffindor common room. He jumped over the furniture and put a list up on the display board.

"I already put it up!" Harry said.

"No!" Hermione said.

"What did you put up?" Ginny asked.

"Just look!" Hermione said.

Ginny picked up the list. She and Ron read it:

 ** _Top Ten People Who Think Harry and Hermione are Dating_**

 ** _Recorded by Harry Potter_**

 ** _1\. Ginny Weasley_**

 ** _2\. Ron Weasley_**

 ** _3\. Cho Chang_**

 ** _4\. Viktor Crum_**

 ** _5\. The whole Weasley Family_**

 ** _6\. Dean Thomas_**

 ** _7\. Albus Dumbledore (formally)_**

 ** _8\. Minerva McGonogoll_**

 ** _9\. The rest of Gryffindor house_**

 ** _10\. Draco Malfoy._**

"Oh, my gosh!" Ginny said, laughing. "This is awesome!"

Hermione groaned. She stormed off to the Head Boy and Girl dorms.

Harry followed and walked up to her. He smiled.

"It's only supposed to be funny!" Harry said.

"Yeah right. Draco? Really?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

 **That's the end of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The One When Daily Prophet Writes Lies

**It Starts With A List Chapter 2.** **Top 10 Reasons Harry and Hermione belong With Each Other**

 _by_ **Ginny Weaeley, with Ron Weasley**

 **#1. Their names sound good together... Harry and Hermione.** _So Ron and Hermione doesn't sound good?_ **Not really, Ron. It's kinda like Ally and Jackson. That sounds good, right?** _Who's Ally and Jackson? Besides, Ally and Lance sounds better._ **Sure, ok.**

 **#2. If they got married, then they would be HJP... Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter. Plus, that also sounds really good.** _You do have a have a point. Hermione Jean Weasley also sounds good._ **No, it doesn't!**

 **#3. They're kids would be awesome... except for the hair, that would be a mess! They'd have Harry's courage, Hermione's wit-** _I have bravery too!_ **I'm just gonna ignore that comment... Harry's Quidditch skills-** _I play Quidditch too!_ **Again, IGNORE!** **Hermione's skills at everything, etc.**

 **#4. They'd make me wedding planner, and I have the BEST planning skills.** _No you don't._ **SHUT UP, RON!** **Plus, I'd be the bride's maid, and that would be awesome, and that leads me to...**

 **#5. I'd be the bride's maid!!! That would be like the best! Ron, you would probably be the best man.** _I didn't think of that!_ **Of course you would. You've been best friends for six years!**

 **#6. They've been friends for six years-** _So have I!_ **CAN IT WILL YOU?! Anyways, Harry saved her life on Halloween-** _I was there too-_ **and then they became friends!**

 **#7. They just look ADORABLE together! I mean, they're always cuddling. Like yesterday before Harry put up the list, they where cuddling it up.** _Don't mention that!_

 **#8. They're always together. Even though they're Head Boy and Girl, they're always holding hands. Sometimes they look like they're about to kiss.** _What?! I don't ever see that?!_ **Because you never pay attention**

 **#9. I'm pretty sure they've seen each other naked.** _What?!_ **Think about it... they have one shower in their dorms.** _That doesn't mean-_ **It kinda** **does.** _Can we just move on please?!_

 **#10. They're both single.** _That doesn't mean-_ **It kinda does.** _You are such a brat face._ **That's not true!** _It kinda is!_ **I knew that would bight me in the butt!**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

Hermione woke up and walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry reading a list while head palming.

"Harry, what happened?!" Hermione asked, nervous.

"Ginny happened," Harry said and showed Hermione the list. She finished it in minute and frowned.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione said. "There _are_ two showers!"

"It's even worse!" Harry said, grabbing an article from the _Daily Prophet._ "Listen to this bull-crap."

Hermione picked it up and read it: ** _Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Their Love Blossoming Again. It's no secret to the wizarding world that almost four years ago during the TriWizard Tournament, before Ms. Hermione Granger before she broke Mr. Harry Potter's heart by starting to date Mr. Viktor Crum, Quidditch star. But, news from their friends, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley give us something to think about. Ginerva said that they are always cuddling, and that it's obvious they're going to start dating again. Ronald said that he thinks they belong together. So when will the love birds start dating again? Thank you for reading... Cora Macklosh, talk to you later!"_** "What the heck?!" Hermione said. "This is the most idiotic thing I've ever read!"

"Exactly!" Harry said.

They sat down, and were just about to cuddle, but didn't want to prove Ron and Ginny right, so they put a few inches away from each other and sighed. They were gonna have to stop sitting close together.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. The One Where Harry Gets a Crush

**It Starts With A List Chapter 3.** **Now, before I do the list, I have two things I need to talk about. 1. It's come to my attention that someone thinks Ron and Ginny are a couple. They are not, they are just being funny and are doing sibling bickering. 2. I will be offline from Thurday the ninth to Monday the 13th. Thank you! Today, I will instead do a quote about love. Enjoy the chapter!!**

 ** _I want to be the girl who makes your bad days better, and the one that makes you say, "My life has changed because of her."_** **Author unknown.**

"This is so idiotic!" Hermione said, face palming. It had been a few months since the list, and it was the day before Christmas vacation. "Harry, _do not_ come to Christmas with my family!"

"But what's the fun in that?" Harry asked, smiling. "Do you really want me to stay here, with Ron gushing over Lavender, and _MY EX-GIRLFRIEND_ gushing over Dean?"

They were in the Head Boy and Girl living room, Hermione holding a letter from her mother.

"Listen to this: _Dear Hermione, hello dear, I hope your doing well at school! Now, I think that when you come home for Christmas, you should bring Harry! It would be an amazing idea! You could sleep in your bed and Harry could sleep on the floor in your room, or of course you two could sleep_ together _... I love you! Hopefully Harry comes. Also, if you and Harry would like to have sex, go ahead! Your father is in the States! Love, your mother._ Did you hear that?!"

"Yes, loud and clear..." Harry said. "I'm still coming!"

"NO!" Hermione said, groaning.

 **XYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

Hermione awoke to Harry banging on her door.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione said, groaning.

"But its 9:30, and we need to be on the train at 9:45!" Harry said, banging on the door. "Are you decent?"

"For Merlin's sake Harry, _of course I'm decent!_ " Hermione said. "Open the door!"

Harry opened the door shirtless. Hermione stared at his abs before screaming.

"Am _I_ decent? I should have asked if _you_ were decent!" Hermione said, putting her face in her pillow, while Harry saw her bra.

"You aren't decent either!" Harry said, shielding his eyes.

Hermione stood up and slipped a shirt on and started to brush her hair. Harry left the room and got ready. "Also, Harry, those were boxers," Hermione said, and Harry groaned. Hermione smiled.

When Harry walked out, he was shocked Hermione wasn't there. "Couch all to myself!" he said and sat down, before Hermione came out screaming. He screamed in return.

"Bloody hell! Why are you screaming?" Harry said.

"My arse why I'm screaming!' Hermione said. She was holding a _Daily Prophet_ article in her hand. "Look at this."

Harry snatched the article from her hands. He gasped when he read the title. Only this time, it wasn't about his "relationship" with Hermione: **_Muggleborns In Danger: New Desease Has Been Announced._** "No," Harry said.

"Keep reading," Hermione said shaking.

So he did while walking to the train: **_Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt has said that there is a desease called Muggleoitis, where muggleborns are in danger of becoming sick and dying. "St. Mungos is the best place they can go. I am Rita Skeeter, enjoy this article about dog Quidditch!_**

"So it's fake," Harry said, walking onto the train with Hermione.

"Probably," Hermione said.

"So why were you screaming?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because, I also got a letter from Mum that says that Dad got really sick. Maybe it's not for muggleborns, it's for _muggles_ ," Hermione said, frowning.

"It could be a coincidence," Harry said shrugging as he found a compartment.

They sat down. "Maybe not," Hermione said. "What if... he got sick because _I'm_ his daughter?" She sniffled.

Harry sat next to her and rubbed her back. "It's not your fault!"

She put her head on his shoulder. He smiled. _Wait, why am I smiling? I couldn't have a- no! The list is just getting to me! That's all._ he thought. _Or is it? I mean, Hermione is_ awesome _, but our feelings are platonic. Not in a relationship way... Or could it be? UGHH! I'm so confused!!!_

Hermione fell asleep. Harry looked at her and smiled. She looked so peaceful, so calm. Everything was quiet until...

 ** _BANG!_** woke Hermione up and Harry out of his daze. They saw an owl banging on the window. Hermione opened the window and saw it was Pigwidgeon. Pig left a letter and flew back to Hogwarts. Hermione quickly closed the window and opened the letter and almost fainted when she saw it and dropped it. Harry picked it up and he almost dropped it, too. In the letter, was part _two_ of the list.


	4. The One Where There's an Essay

**The List Chapter 4. Before I do this, I'd just like to say that this is my most popular story! Thank all you for your love and support!! And with that, let's do this!** ** _Something, something about just knowing when it's right. Yeah something about, baby you and I._** **Lady Gaga, You and I.** **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

Harry shakily opened the letter. There was a passage (obviously written by Ginny) that said: **_Hello, Harry and Hermione. You are about to be reading not a list, but a little essay. Enjoy!_** Harry groaned. He began to read:

 ** _A Love Story -Ginny Wealsey, with original notes by Ronald Weasley_**

 _ **They were both named with the same first initals. They have known each other since 1991. They love each other, but they don't know that they do.** Now, what? So what if they've been friends- **CAN IT!!! They have an annoying little friend-**_ _Hey!- **that is named Ronald, who is annoying, like I said.**_

 ** _They have loved each other since Halloween in 1991. Their names are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley_**

Harry groaned. This essay was ridiculous. He thought of the list, and realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Hermione snatched the essay out of his hands and read it in less than a minute. She head palmed herself and crumpled the essay and threw it out the window.

When the train stopped at King'a Cross station, Harry and Hermione found her mother _inside_ the 9 3/4 platform.

"Mum, what are you doing in here?" Hermione whispered annoyed to her mother when she got to her.

"I wanted to see you and your boyfriend-" Mrs Granger said while Hermione said, "He is a friend, Mum," in the quietist voice possible while Harry stood there awkwardly. "-off the train!"

"Mum, let's talk in the car," Hermione said, head palming herself for the thousandth time that day.

So they all piled into the car and Hermione and her mother talked to each other while Harry sat awkwardly in the backseat.

When they got to the Granger household, Harry was shocked. It was a greyish bluish house, with windows in the front of the house. When Harry walked in, there was nude paintings and Victorian plates and silverware.

"This is a house for rich muggles," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Father's a dentist, so we made a lot of money," Hermione said.

 _"Made?"_ Harry asked.

"Oh, I meant make," Hermione said, blushing.

"You two go set down your suitcases. Hermione, show Harry the guest room," Mrs. Granger said.

"Ok," Hermione said, happy her and Harry weren't sharing a room.

Hermione led Harry upstairs and showed him the guest room. There were to twin beds pushed together. "We didn't have a queen bed. Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's ok," Harry said. He set down his bags and went downstairs.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYYXYXYXYX**

Ginny was smiling with her work. She signed the letter and put it in an envelope, and labeled it _Evelyn Granger, a.k.a. Mrs. Granger_. She smirked. Harry and Hermione were about to enter a horrible world that they had never seen.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

Hermiome took forever to fall asleep. Knowing Harry was asleep in the room across the hall was unbearable. Harry was also still awake. Even though they had slept in close proximity to each other for half of the school year, they felt uncomfortable sleeping in the Grangers' house close together.

In the morning after Hermione had _finally_ fallen asleep she woke up to knocking on her door.

"Harry, I swear to Merlin if you're out there I _will_ kill you!" Hermione said, groaning.

"It's your Mum," Mrs Granger said. "I just got a letter from your father. I think that you should here it."

Hermione ran out of the room and saw her mother standing in the doorway. Mrs. Granger held a letter from Hermione's father. She handed the letter to Hermione and she opened it quickly. She sighed of relief when she read it: _Dear Evelyn, I have been declared not sick. Please tell Hermione. I will be home on Christmas in time for our annual New Years Eve Ice Skating Party. Love- David._

Mrs. Granger smiled down at her daughter. Hermione smiled back... at least _one_ of her problems were solved.


	5. The One Where They Go Roller-skating

**Chapter 5.** Harry was starting to realize why Hermione said that he shouldn't go to the Grangers'. First, Mrs. Granger was always asking them about their first date at "Hogsvorts", which Hermione's cheeks went red, and Harry almost chocked on his food. Second, Mr. Granger was always sending death threats in Howlers, which made Hermione's cheeks turn red once again, and made her angry that she ever thought her father how to do that. Harry also picked up on how Mrs. Granger groaned when her husband sent a Howler, which she answered with, "I'm afraid of owls."

Hermione pulled Harry off to the side, her face red with anger. " _This_ is why I said that you shouldn't come!" She pointed to her mother, who was humming the Wedding March.

"Yeah, I know!" Harry said. "We need to get out of the house!"

"Do you know how to roller-scate?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, but Hermione had already walked off to her mother.

"Mum, we're going roller-scating," Hermione said.

And before Mrs. Granger could say anymore words, Hermione had grabbed her and Harry's coats and Apparated to a roller-scating rink.

Mrs. Granger grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. _Dear Ginny, Harry and Hermione are going to roller-scating rink! I am about to call them and reccomend a love song. Talk to you later, Evelyn Granger._

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

When Harry and Hermione got to the roller-scating rink, they saw girls and guys in different groups. So they went to their respective groups, until the announcer went on the michrophone: "Alright, it's time for the couples skate." The boys and girls forged their way to each other, and Harry and Hermione ended up in each other's arms.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, before Harry took her hand and put it on his shoulder. He put his hand on her waist, they held hands. Hermione smirked, and they roller-skated around the arena. At the end, everyone sepreated, except for Harry and Hermione. Her head was on his shoulder. What happened next surprised Mrs. Granger, who was walking in, Ginny and Ron, who would hear from a letter from Mrs. Granger, and Harry and Hermione. What happened next was that Harry James Potter and Hermione Jene Granger kissed.


End file.
